4drfandomcom-20200214-history
Joining 4DR
Please read all of this! It may be boring and repetitive at times, but it's all important! So please take 5 minutes and just read this entire thing before joining. Thank you. = History = Hello there! We welcome all people to join 4DR! We are always looking for people to join. However, as the saying goes, "quality over quanity". Meaning, we rather have 10 active, dedicated members, than 70 inactive, not dedicated members. So if you're one of those people who just join a clan and never wear the tag, or forget about it, this clan may not be for you. Our history goes way back. 4DR is a merge of two clans, HLF and Re (both clans have tons and tons and tons of history is why the history goes way back). The clans merged on October 21st, 2012. Since then, we have been a sucessful clan. As a clan, we've been met by many challenges (drama, people trying to close our clan, etc...) But we're still here. We're a strong clan that will live on for eternity. What type of clan is 4DR? 4DR welcomes both hackers and legits into the clan. Hackers are accepted only if they're 4TL (or 4 The Lose). No '4TWs' or 'drainers' accepted. As for legit, there is no VR requirement. We try to enjoy the game as a game. Not whatever it is today where people are making fun of each other because they're not as skilled as the other. As for clan wars, we don't really do them that often. And if we do, we try to do a small clan that we may know of or are friends with. So if you're that person that gets pissed because you lose, then this clan probably isn't for you. So, in short, more simple terms: Hackers: *More than welcome. *Must be 4TL (4 The Lose). Legits: *More than welcome. *No "VR", "BR", or "star rank" requirement. *No glitching or taking shortcuts that may be deemed as unfair in WWs. Okay, I think I met the requirements. Now what? If you're ready to join, here are the ways you may ask to join. Asking via Xat and youTube are the quickest, more preferred ways. Note: Using the tag without a co-leader or leaders permission is unacceptable. Please note that you will be asked these questions (minus your youTube if you're asking on youTube, and skype if you chose to give your skype and ask on skype): *Your name with the 4DR tag. Please note that 4DR takes up 3 characters of your name, so that leaves 7 characters. However, if you chose to (most people do), people use a separator between their tag and their name (such as a star). If you chose to do this, you will only have 6 characters for your name. *Your youTube and/or Skype. You must give at least one. If you'd like to give both, more power to you. Xat: All Main Owners are leaders of 4DR. You may ask them at any time. Some Main Owners may be using stealth. If you can't determine who the Main Owners are, please ask a moderator or owner to direct you. The Leaders and Main Owners of 4DR are: Mike, Zach, Rachel, Anil8r, and Veaz. You may also ask co-leaders of 4DR. However, we don't have any at the moment. Co-leaders don't have a specified rank on Xat, but we try to have them be at least co-leader. YouTube: Feel free to ask to join 4DR via youTube as well for whatever reason. *Mike (Nintendofan845) *Zach (Zach9999VR) *Rachel (Rachel94FireMario1) *Veaz (TheArcanists) *Anil8r (Ghostyoshi777) *Uzi (MrUzi35555VR) Co-Leader Skype: Skype is the least preferred method to ask. Please try to ask any of the other two ways if possible. *Mike (DarkMike845) *Zach (Zach9999VR) *Rachel (Rachel94Mario1) *Veaz (DarkVeaz36000VR) *Anil8r (Dnanil8r34567vr) *Uzi (MrUzi16000vr) Co-Leader Please note that if you wish to stay in the clan, you must remain active! Those who aren't active on MKW and xat/youtube/skype over a period of two weeks (without telling a leader why) will be removed from the member list. If you wish to change your 4DR name/youTube/skype, please also tell a leader. It's extremely important to tell a leader your new 4DR name if switching because if you don't, we may consider you an imposter. Category:4DR